Surreal
by Serene Careening
Summary: HiroBrooklyn After the end of the series, Brooklyn manages to track down Hiro and comes to visit. Hiro is disoriented. Brooklyn is amused. This fic is proud to be fluff!


Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I told you that I **do** own Hiro and Brooklyn and as a matter of fact they're snuggling in my living room as we speak? No? Darn it.

* * *

**Surreal**

It was an ordinary evening in the life of Hiro Granger, and filled with perfectly ordinary activities, namely sitting on the couch in his apartment in Florida, flipping through the channels on the television and eating leftover sesame chicken.

It had been 11 months and three days since Hiro had mysteriously taken off, and he was content, if a little bored. He enjoyed his job teaching young kids the basics of Beyblading, he very much enjoyed living near the beach, and he had developed a certain fondness for bad American television and awful Chinese take-out.

Although he wouldn't really say he'd "found his spirit", he tried to avoid thinking about that on weeknights.

Hiro was deeply engaged infinding something on TV when he heard the doorbell ring. Feeling oddly relieved, he turned off the TV, set down his food, and walked towards the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled it open, revealing orange hair and an unmistakable smile…

Hiro blinked. "Brooklyn?"

"Hey. I, uhm, found you."

* * *

Hiro reflected that he was currently experiencing the most surreal morning of his life. One of Brooklyn's suitcases was sitting neatly in the middle of Hiro's living room as though it had materialized there on it's own, while it's cheerful owner was still asleep in Hiro's bed.

The blue-haired man had woken from sleeping on the couch into this strange world to see the clock flashing 4:37, and had been unable to get back to sleep. So what had he done? He had paused to write a quick note in case Brooklyn woke up (that, perhaps, had been the most surreal moment of all), and gone to the store. To get pancake batter, and syrup. And now he was standing in front of the stove in the kitchen, making breakfast for two, with Brooklyn asleep in his bed.

Surreal.

He then heard a muffled noise from behind him and corrected himself. Brooklyn was no longer asleep in his bed but stretching and yawning in his hallway. Deciding that this was definitely just as surreal, Hiro turned around to look at the young man and was somewhat taken aback.

Many once-familiar details about Brooklyn had become fuzzy in Hiro's memory since they had parted nearly a year ago, and one of them was how adorable he looked first thing in the morning. Brooklyn was dressed in the pajamas he still wore to bed, blue ones with fluffy little clouds all over them. His hair was in total disarray, sticking out at every conceivable angle as well as some not previously believed physically possible. He seemed to still be half-asleep, blinking and rubbing one eye like a sleepy little kid, albeit one Hiro wanted to-

Hiro cut off that thought and turned back to the pancakes, hoping he wasn't blushing noticeably. Another thing he'd forgotten about Brooklyn was just how much the redhead could make him feel like a pedophile at times.

"Good morning," Hiro offered as normally as possible.

"'Morning." Came the slowly waking voice from behind him.

"Want some pancakes?"

"Sure," blink, "You're making pancakes." Brooklyn came forward to stand beside Hiro, looking curiously at the nearly finished batch.

Hiro was blushing. "Yeah. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought 'why not?'"

"Hm." Brooklyn's usual smile came into place as his morning sleepiness wore off. "You're blushing."

Hiro didn't reply but piled three pancakes on a plate and handed it to a grinning Brooklyn, muttering that there was syrup on the table. He then got a plate of pancakes for himself and sat down beside him.

They began to eat in an awkward silence that was eventually broken by Brooklyn. "So, why did you come to Florida, of all places?"

Hiro blinked at the sudden presence of an actual conversation and shrugged. "I'd just never been to Florida and wanted to see it, really. And I sort of like the weather, so I decided to stay." he paused a moment, "How did you find me anyway?"

Brooklyn serenely lifted a forkful of pancakes to his mouth and swallowed before he spoke, "It took me a while, but you can find anyone, really."

Hiro considered asking 'how', wondering vaguely if he wanted to know, but Brooklyn spoke first.

"Hmmm." The redhead glanced upwards, "This humidity is messing with my hair…"

Hiro laughed a little. "I was wondering about that."

Brooklyn was looking at Hiro a little curiously, and Hiro could feel himself blushing again. And then suddenly he thought he felt something else…

And Brooklyn's lips were touching his, still smiling. It was a very surreal morning.

* * *

**A.N.** Tadaa! I was finally prompted to actually write something when I went looking for Hiro/Brooklyn on and found 3 stories... all in Spanish! grrr... C'mon! I know I'm not the only English-speaking H/B fan out there! We must join forces! (ahem) Aaaaaaanyway, I have to thank (or maybe blame?) Plushie Heartless for getting me hooked on Beyblade and convincing me to actually write this. YOSH! 


End file.
